There is a need for storage containers that can be attached to existing commercial material containers.
Currently the marketplace is filled with material containers. These containers are durably made for such materials as, for example, solids such as cereal or coffee, liquids such as cleaners or weed killing materials, pastes such as shoe polish or cosmetic creams, and gases such as hair spray or other aerosol products.
Each material generally has accessories that are used often in conjunction with the material. These accessories may include, for example, funnels, measuring cups, and concentrates for reusable containers. They may also include for single use materials such accessories as, for example, disposable wipes, colorants, scouring or polishing pads, can openers, plumbing snakes, and so forth, the list is endless.
In addition, the user generally stores these accessories in different locations from that where the material containers are located. This presents the user with a challenge of assembling the needed materials and accessories when a task is to be performed.
A material container that contains an attachable base with or without at least one associated accessory is known. However, these relate to specific containers and bases that are sold as a unit and disposed of when the material is consumed. In addition, most material containers are not available with a specially designed base apparatus attached to the bottom of the container.
There is a need for a way to keep the commercial materials together with the needed accessories. This is especially true for accessories that are useful for the life of at least several if not many containers of material products and are easily misplaced if not attached to the containers.